


ART: Tauri Interior

by karla90



Series: Stargate Panoramas [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Panorama, Photoshop, Spaceships, Spacestation, interior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauri interior panoramas, 3 locations, 4 images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daedalus Mess Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Composed of [screenshots](http://imgur.com/a/Tg3K1). Originally posted on [Deviantart](http://karla90.deviantart.com/gallery/53638431/Stargate-Panoramas).  
> Feel free use all parts of this set for your fan works. All rights still belong to MGM.
> 
> Locations:  
> \- [Daedalus Mess Hall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4756298/chapters/10874183)  
> \- [Midway Gate Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4756298/chapters/10888652)  
> \- [ Off-world Base](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4756298/chapters/10888667)
> 
> [All images on one page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4756298?view_full_work=true)

SGA 202 "The Intruder"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/uHHn6U2.png)


	2. Midway Gate Room

SGA 401 "Adrift"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/A0vDCPA.png)

SGA 417 "Midway"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/v2bAgzj.png)


	3. Off-world Base

SGA 410 "This Mortal Coil"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UCtb9hO.png)


End file.
